Goth 101
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: My first... well... in japanese terms, yaoi fanfic. I just read a couple of PercyxNico stories... and well I couldn't help but write one! Now Percabeth is definitely my favorite pairing, but... PercyxNico is a close second. Anyway, please don't flame!


Well, I've written lots of stories, but never a pairing like this… but I read a bunch of PercyxNico stories… and well, I just loved 'em. I couldn't help it! But there really aren't many PercyxNico stories so I decided to write one!

* * *

"Oh PERCIKINS!"

A young girl ran across the field, her blonde-hair bouncing as she ran.

"I see what you mean…" Nico muttered, looking down at the boy that sat huddled at his feet.

The girl ran back around, stopping in front of Nico as she looked around the camp.

"Hey Ashley," Nico said, leaning against the fence in front of him.

"Oh. Hi Nico," Ashley sighed. "Have you seen Percy around?"

"Yeah, he went to the river," Nico replied nodding towards the docks.

"Thanks," Ashley said, quickly turning away from him and running towards the river. "PERCIKINS!"

"Hey! That's it!" Percy cried, jumping up from behind the fence.

"What's it?" Nico asked nonchalantly.

"You!" Percy exclaimed. "If you teach me to be emo like you, Ashley'll leave me alone!"

"I am not emo," Nico protested. "Goth maybe, but not emo."

"Okay, whatever," Percy acknowledged, "But can you please help me out?"

"Well I **_am_** extremely awesome," Nico bragged, smirking as he turned to the demigod beside him.

"Oh yes!" Percy agreed sarcastically, "You're the absolute _greatest!_"

"Well… alright, I'll help you," Nico said, smiling as he started back to Percy's cabin.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked, watching the son of Hades walk off.

"I'd follow if you want me to help you!" Nico called back, as Percy ran to catch up with him.

"Alright," Nico started, plopping down on the bed. "First things first! Show me your clothes."

"Uh… alright," Percy said awkwardly, walking over to his closet. "Here ya go."

He dumped his clothes onto the bed, watching as Nico dug through his them, furiously throwing things over his shoulder. A few minutes later every piece of clothing Percy owned was on

the floor and Nico stood amongst the debris, holding a set of clothes.

"This… is the only thing I could find," Nico sighed, holding up a black shirt with a grey skull design and a pair of long black jeans.

"Those!?" Percy gasped, "I bought those for last Halloween!"

Nico looked insulted. "Well, you asked for my help and this is the kind of stuff I wear."

"Oh… sorry Nico. I didn't mean… well, you know… I guess I just don't really wear stuff like this," Percy apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Eh, it's okay," Nico replied shrugging, "Now get dressed before I change my mind about helping you."

"Umm…" Percy muttered, a blush creeping up onto his face. "Y-you mean… w-with you in here?"

Nico's eyes widened and he blushed as he spun around, heading into the corner of the room.

"U-umm, I-I'll be right back… I've got to… get something," Nico said quickly as he disappeared into the shadows.

Percy got dressed and waited, rocking uncomfortably from one foot to the other as his socks scrunched against the wood floor. A few seconds later, Nico stepped out of the shadows, grinning widely as he noticed Percy.

"I look stupid," Percy whined, blushing a deeper red.

"No, no!" Nico insisted. "You look great! Just… I never thought I'd see you… dressed like me."

"Yeah, I didn't either!" Percy agreed, laughing. "But I can't take Ashley following me around any more!"

"And that's why we're here," Nico reminded him, holding out a leather jacket. "Here, put this on."

"Alright."

Percy slipped on the jacket and stood awkwardly as Nico looked him over.

"Okay, you're pretty much done."

"Great! Now all I ha-"

"Let me see…" Nico muttered to himself, as he straightened out Percy's jacket and shirt.

He pulled the jacket down and spent a few minutes angling the shirt, running his fingers along Percy's sides as he went.

"U-umm… N-nihicoohoho? A-aaahahare y-yoohohou almoohohost dohohone?" Percy giggled, struggling not to move away from Nico's wiggling fingers.

Nico stopped and raised his eyebrow as he looked up at the son of Poseidon that stood before him.

"Okay, you just ruined it," Nico sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You **cannot **be Goth _and_ be ticklish."

"W-what!?" Percy exclaimed, "Ticklish? Me? N-no! Noo!"

"Really? What do you call this then?" Nico asked suspiciously as he wiggled his fingers on Percy's sides.

The emerald-eyed demigod burst out laughing, backing away quickly from Nico's ticklish attack. A few steps back he tripped, falling back onto his bed as Nico continued to tickle his ribs.

"NICOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHASE!

I CAAAAAAHAHAHAHAN'T TAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT!" Percy cried until the younger half-blood finally stopped.

"The great _hero_ of the prophecy can't take a little tickling?" Nico asked grinning. "I thought you weren't even ticklish!"

Percy frowned, looking up at the young demigod that lay on top of him. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm ticklish! Besides, most people are!"

"Well I'm not," Nico argued, practically baiting him into his next more.

Percy smirked, instantly flipping the scales so that he was now on top, "Let's just see about that!"

Percy dug his fingers into Nico's ribs, scribbling his fingers up and down the son of Hades' sides. Nico stiffened, but managed to stop himself from laughing… at least, until Percy moved to his

armpits. The younger demigod giggled, sputtering out random sounds as he tried to keep his cool.

"Peeehehehehehehercy! Staaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahap! Y-y-ooooohohohohohohohoho prooooooohohohohohohohohoved yooooohohohohohohohour pooooooohohohohohohohohoint!

I'm TICKLISH!" Nico stammered, his resolve starting to falter.

"Ah, but where are you the most ticklish?" Percy continued grinning.

He moved his focus to Nico's stomach, finding out quickly that the young demigod's belly button was _extremely_ ticklish.

"P-PEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERCY! STAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! STAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!

NOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!

PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Nico shrieked, still struggling to get away.

Percy stopped, grinning as he slid down to the edge of the bed and grabbing Nico's feet and pulling off his shoes.

"What about here, hmm Nico?" Percy asked grinning wider. "My feet are **_my _**most ticklish spot, what about yours?"

Percy ran his nails down Nico's soles, causing more giggling, but nothing major. Before Percy had the chance to do anything more, Nico pulled back, grabbing Percy's feet and pulling them into his grasp.

"You're most ticklish spot, huh?" Nico asked smirking deviously. "Let's see how ticklish that is!"

"Let's nooohohohOHOHOHOT! NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY FEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET

NICOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Percy screamed as Nico continued, moving up to his toes as Percy continued to laugh.

In a last ditch effort to stop Nico's assault Percy tossed him off of the bed and jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"No way am I letting you win," Nico yelped, reaching up and tickling Percy so that he could roll over and hold him to the floor.

They continued like this for a while, reversing positions and then flipping back. Finally Nico tickled Percy once more, flipping back on top and pinning him once and for all to the floor.

"Looks like you won…" Percy whispered, staring up into the pitch black eyes above him.

"Yeah… looks like it…" Nico breathed, looking back into sea-green eyes.

The son of Hades' held his breath and bit his lip as a hundred thoughts rushed through his head. In a split second decision, he leaned down and pecked Poseidon's son on the lips. Immediately their eyes widened and Nico leapt off of Percy, already heading for the nearest shadow.

"I'm really sorry Percy… I-I… I don't know what happened…" Nico mumbled, stepping halfway into the darkness.

Nico heard nothing. The younger half-blood sighed and stepped further into the shadow, but just before he had completely disappeared… something caught his arm. The son of Hades turned around and gasped as he saw Percy's arm grabbing his own. All of the sudden, Percy broke out into a wide grin, causing Nico to gasp again.

"Next time…" Percy began, still grinning, "I get to dress **_you_**. I look ridiculous!"


End file.
